Bring Me the Horizon
by eternal rose 45
Summary: Bella has a family secret that could change her life forever. Forced to move from her home in Forks into the Quileute reservation, will Bella be able to overcome her obstacle to be with the man she loves? Or will her secret ruin her chances at happiness?
1. Chapter 1

Bring Me the Horizon

Chapter One

Life was difficult. I couldn't really give an actual account of my life once Edward left, for I didn't have a true existence. Once Edward left, he took my heart and soul with him. With his cold, beautiful hands he broke me. His words stung like a knife: I don't want you anymore. I don't love you. Those words killed me like one would never believe. For a while I believed myself dead. What was my life without my second half? I was nothing.

I spent months alone. I couldn't face people, nor did I want to. I didn't want everyone to see how broken and dead I really was. I was a shell. A dark, shattered shadow of what my life used to be. I was dead in every sense of the word albeit physically, though I desperately wished I was.

My only beacon of light in my world of darkness was Jacob Black. He saw me for who I was, and didn't care. He loved me even though I told him not to. He was my own little ray of sunshine in my bleak world. He was my lighthouse back to humanity when I had buried myself in my depression too far. He pulled me from my zombie-like state and slowly, but not fully, began to patch the wounds left by my vampire lover. The vampire that would never return to me.

I remember the day very vividly. I even told Jake about it on one occasion, and I'm positive that only added fuel to his own fire. Jacob hated Edward for everything he did to me. I hated Edward for everything he did to me. He tore me apart and dragged me through my own personal hell. I hated him for it. I vowed I would hate him for the rest of my life.

With my vow, I attached myself to my ray of sunshine. He slowly brought me to the light and he showed me what it was like to feel a glimmer of happiness though I knew that I would never truly be happy again, or at least I thought so. And that is why when I learned that Jacob was a werewolf, I was able to let it go. I mean, Edward was a vampire, so it didn't seem like a huge deal that Jacob was a werewolf. I just attracted all the mythical creatures. I was destined to be different.

Everything began when I was in the woods with Jacob one afternoon. He and I had just taken the motorcycles out for a test. After I had crashed for the third time, Jacob decided that it was best if we put down the death-traps for a while and go for a walk. We stowed the two vehicles that Jake had slaved over for months in the bed of my truck and headed towards the woods.

"Jacob, what's it like to be a werewolf?" I asked as we stepped onto the trail. The trail crunched beneath my weight in the crisp mid-winter chill. I had a thick, deep purple sweater on underneath my favorite grey pea coat. I stuffed my mittened hands in my pockets and walked quickly to keep up with Jake's abnormally fast pace.

I glanced up at him and saw the right corner of his mouth twitch upwards in thought. His brow began to furrow and his deep chocolate eyes shown brilliantly in the mid- February sun. His russet colored skin contrasted brilliantly with the dusty ground that was covered in a sheet of week-old snow. It smelled of winter; it smelled of happiness.

"It's pretty difficult to explain, Bella." He answered, looking down his shoulder at me. "It's like… having a fever for the rest of your life, but you're never hot or cold. It's just a feeling of immortality, which in context is actually pretty ridiculous because once the vampires are gone for a while we lose our ability to change."

He chuckled softly to himself and gently reached for my hand which I allowed him the liberty of taking. He began to stroke my mitten, but I could feel his heat beneath the fabric. "And there is defiantly no privacy. When we transform, everyone in the pack can hear each other's thoughts. Let me tell you, it gets so annoying after a while."

I smiled up at him, but it never reached my eyes. The abilities that Jacob had painfully reminded me of Edward. Sometimes when I let my guard down long enough, Jacob would say something and it would remind me of the vampire I once loved so passionately that I would be thrown into a depression for a few days before my little ray of sunshine pulled me back out again. "Yeah, I can imagine."

Suddenly Jacob's hands were gripping my upper arms and he was staring down at me, a stern look in his beautiful dark eyes. Sometimes I desperately wished I could love him. He was so beautiful and so kind that I wished I could forget Edward and be happy with Jacob. How could it be possible though? I did love Jacob- just not the way he wished me too. I loved him because he made me happy. I loved him because he was my Jacob.

"Bella, stop."

I furrowed my brows and cocked my head to the left before whispering a pathetic, "What Jake?"I knew it was a lame question. Jake always had a way of seeing right through me.

He pulled me closer to his body and I did not object. The heat that radiated from him was so comforting in the biting air that I hoped he would pull me closer so that I could get warm. "Stop thinking about him. Don't deny it, Bella. I can read you better than you think."

That hit a nerve. I tried to push off his chest with my hands, but Jacob was much stronger than me and instead of breaking free from him I was pulled closer in his embrace. He held me to his broad chest and forced my face upwards so I could look into his eyes. His beautiful dark eyes were filled with pain and anger. Jacob hated Edward and I'm sure that Jake hated me for loving a "blood sucker." I wouldn't blame him. I was leading Jacob on a wild goose chase he would never win. I just couldn't love him the way he wanted me to. Not now at least. Maybe in time I could learn to love my sunshine, but now I could only marvel at his beauty.

In his arms I broke into tears. I was so torn between my love for Edward and my hope of loving Jacob. Jacob had been with me for the past few months, guiding me back into society, but I didn't love him. I couldn't love him. Not when I was so painfully in love with Edward. Not when I dreamt of my vampire coming back to me every night. Not when I wished Jacob was Edward. I couldn't love him even though I prayed for it. "It's easier said than done."

"No, Bella, it's not." He moaned as he began shaking. "Bella, look at me. I love you. You know I love you and I will always love you. Stop thinking about the bloodsucker. He isn't good for you. He doesn't understand what he missed out on. He doesn't love you the way I do."

I really began to struggle now. Jacob was hurting me and I wanted to be free from him. "Stop it Jacob. You wouldn't understand."

"No, Bella." He growled as his shaking intensified. "I do understand. You loved him and he broke your heart. Why do you continue loving him, Bella? I… Jesus, I don't even have a bad enough name to call him. My dad thought something like this would happen. He would either leave you or leave you for dead. He's a monster, Bella. Don't you get that?"

I was stunned into silence. Jacob had never voiced his opinion of my Edward before and hearing him talk so ill about him made me want to slap him. I clenched my teeth together and narrowed my eyes before beginning, "Don't you dare, Jacob. Don't you DARE talk about Edward like that."

He was shaking furiously now as he gripped my arms tighter. "What am I supposed to say? Everything is all honkey-dory? Yeah, right Bella. Look at you! Bella, it kills me to see you like this. He killed your beautiful soul and left you in the woods. The woods are dangerous and filled with monsters just like him. He's a no good son of a bitch."

Fury boiled up within me. I freed my right hand from Jacob's chest and slapped him as hard as I could across his russet-colored face. My nostrils were flared and I was breathing hard as Jake released me in surprise. He too was furious and his shaking only got worse as his eyes darkened.

"Don't make me angry."

I took a step closer to him and glared up at him. My hair whipped in front of my face from a breeze. For a moment I thought I heard Edward's beautiful voice begging me to stop fighting with a young vampire, but I was so fuming I couldn't comprehend. "Don't make YOU angry, Jacob. Don't you dare. I loved Edward…"

Jacob took a step closer. We were chest to chest glowering at each other. I could feel his roars bubble and swirl in his chest. I could hear my imaginary Edward screaming at me. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears. I could feel the cold wind against my skin. My senses were all heightened.

"Look where that got you."

I slapped him a second time. He did not move his face. Jacob's eyes became even darker and he was shaking like never before. "You know nothing of love…"

The next thing I knew my Jacob was gone. His beautiful russet skin turned into a mane of think, long fur. A howl erupted from his lips. He growled at me and his teeth were razor sharp. He howled a second time, sinking them into my arm and scratching my face and abdomen with his jagged nails.

I was stunned silent as he threw me backwards into a nearby tree with his head. I curled into a ball cowering in the excruciating pain that tore through my entire body. Quivering in fear, I looked up at the werewolf with pleading eyes filled with indescribable, throbbing pain. My head was spinning violently and I saw the werewolf multiply before my eyes. They spun precariously through my vision and I thought I was going to die. I screamed as loud as I could.

Jacob stood over me, his fur on end. His werewolf eyes were full of disbelief and fear. A rumble rippled through his chest and for a moment I thought he was going to bite me again. My arm, face, and abdomen were spilling blood and I vaguely saw the deep red pool of my own blood I was sitting in. Oh, God the pain hurt. My head was pounding and I swallowed with difficulty.

My vision became dark and I could see little black spots fading in and out of my sightline. I was going to die here on the forest floor killed by my best friend. How ironic. With all the strength I could muster I screamed one last time before my body slouched over. The last thing I heard was the desperate cry of the wolf and the rustling of the trees as he ran deeper into the forest leaving me alone.

A/N- Hello everyone! Please read and review! =)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot line. Meyer is responsible for the amazing characters. I just manipulate them =]

Chapter Two

All I can recall was pain. Complete, gut-wrenching, unexplainable pain. I don't ever remember being like this before. It hurt worse than when James bit me in the ballet studio last year. That was like child's play compared to the throbbing I felt now.

Jacob left me alone slumped against a weeping willow. My hair was stuck to the blood on my face and my stomach was torn and gushing with my warm blood. I was in so much pain that I wish I could die, but instead I sat sputtering and coughing up my own blood. I watched as I slowly faded away. My head was throbbing and I suddenly plunged forward unable to control my limbs.

My good cheek was pressed firmly into the snow as I lay immobilized. Tears began to leak from my closed eyes as I prayed for a rescue. I desperately willed my body to move to no avail. I really was going to die here. Jacob had killed me. My best friend, my little ray of sunshine had killed me. I knew it was unintentional- he had warned me. I couldn't help but wish I could apologize for speaking to him the way I had, but it was too late. I would never speak again.

On my right wrist was my Jesus bracelet. For the first time in my life I prayed. I prayed for either a rescue or my death. I didn't care so long as the pain was gone. To each depiction I prayed. I didn't even know what their names were. I could only pray to them by "saint with the bald head and green background." I hoped Jesus would forgive me for not knowing saint names, but then I thought if I was lucky enough to knock on Heaven's door I'd be chastised for much more than that.

I was on my fifth saint when I heard faint footsteps. My ears perked up though my body could not move. I wanted to scream for help, but my mouth was congealed shut. I wanted to move my arm, but moving cause a new wave of blinding pain and I wasn't sure how much more I could stand. Instead, I moaned as loud as I could. I sounded like a dying kitten, but I prayed that whoever it was could hear me.

The footsteps stopped and I moaned once more. There was a long silence in which I made all sorts of noises to try and attract attention to myself hoping that this mystery person would come and help me. My vision was darkening now and I knew that if whoever it was didn't find me, I would be dead. I was blacking out and I marveled at how heavy my eyelids and body felt. I longed to see the black insides of my closed eyes. I longed to sleep peacefully and painlessly. I couldn't wait for this pain to go away.

"Holy shit!" I heard someone scream. As I slipped away I heard the acceleration of footsteps before they stopped in front of me. "Fuck! Jessica call an ambulance now!"

It was a man's voice- one I could not decipher. It soundly oddly familiar, but as I faded farther and farther into the dark I couldn't hold on to familiarity. He moved my wounded arm and I wished I could die right there. Heat shot through my veins and blinded what little sight I had left. I wanted to scream to desperately, but my mouth stayed clamped shut as he touched my lesions.

"Bella? Can you hear me?" The man screamed as he scooped me up in his arms. My head lolled backwards and my eyes closed. I could hear him speaking to me, but it was no longer loud. He sounded like a little mouse though I knew he was yelling his questions. I wanted to hold on to the sound, but my mind stopped working as my vision and feeling faded out into nothingness.

I don't know how long I was gone for. The only thing I remembered was the man asking Jessica to call an ambulance. I don't remember who he was or how he moved me. I don't remember when I got to the hospital and how quickly they stationed me in the emergency room. I don't remember calling for Charlie and Rene. I only remember excruciating, mind blowing pain.

When I came to, a week had passed. I woke up to blinding white lights and crème colored linens. The window on my left had the blinds up and the sun was streaming into the hospital room. It took me a moment to realize where I was. I didn't recognize anything. My heart quickened its pace, but as soon as my panic attack began, Charlie was at my side.

He looked so relieved. The crows around his eyes seemed deeper and his face seemed wearier than when I had seen him last week. He looked tired and worn and his hair was all askew. The lines around his mouth were deep and the wrinkles in his forehead were creased in a worried frown. Charlie, my daddy. I felt a sudden wave of guilt for making him lose sleep over me.

"Dad?"

He smiled and smoothed my unruly hair before stroking it gently. "He Bells, how are you feeling?"

I was abruptly made aware of the heat of my body. I felt feverish and damp as if I had been sweating. My stomach and face felt a plastic-like numb and my arm burned like never before. "I… uh, well I've been better." I paused for a moment before asking, "What happened?"

"They think you've been attacked by a bear, sweetie. This is why I told you to not go into the woods. It's dangerous in there and look what happened."

I tried to nod, but failed, "Yeah, Dad, I know. I'm so sorry and I'll never do it again. I promise."

He nodded as he reached for a slip of paper on my side table drawer. "A few people have called for you, Bells. Angela called that Saturday you were admitted and she calls once a day to check up on you. That nice boy you work with… Mike I think his name is… He called a few times after he dropped you off…"

Mike? "Wait, Mike was the one that saved me?"

Charlie nodded. "He's a good boy, Bella. A nice boy."

There was a really awkward silence after that. I think Charlie was telling me to go out with Mike, or something, but my mind was too fried and my body ached too much to even consider standing let alone dating. Plus, I didn't want to date anyone now. Not after Edward…

"… and Jacob calls for you a few times every hour." As if on cue, the phone began to ring. Fucking great.

I really didn't want to talk to Jacob. Now that I was alive and not about to die, Jacob was the last person on the face of the Earth I would want to talk to. He yelled in my face, disrespected Edward, and almost killed me. Good one, Jacob. High fives for you! Now go fuck yourself.

Charlie reached for the phone but I stopped him. "Dad, please don't answer it. I don't want to talk to Jacob now."

"But Bells, he's been worries sick about you…"

"Don't pick it up." I said sternly. Even in my weak state I think Charlie got the hint. "I don't want to talk to him."

Charlie dropped his hand and nodded. He turned and we both watched the phone as it rang thrice more and clicked to signify the break in the call and the break in Jacob and my relationship.

a/n- hi everyone! please review!


End file.
